


Reunion

by orphan_account



Series: Not a Woman [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Hair, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who's that beautiful woman?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

"Who's that beautiful woman?" Franky trilled from the Sunny. Robin smiled upon seeing him, his appearance being more... robotic than it had when she last saw him, with enormous red arms and braces on his legs, not to mention his rather large size increase. She secretly hoped he'd comment on her own new appearance.

"Franky!" she called back. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"Robin, you look different! Is your hair longer?" he asked as he leapt down to talk to her face-to-face.

It occurred to Robin that of  _course_  he'd noticed, but he was pointedly treating her the same way he had two years ago. It was kinda sweet, in all honesty.

"Yes, I decided to grow it out. I think it suits me." Franky laughed.

"It does! We should be interesting hair style twins, Robin!"

Robin blinked. "Interesting hair style?" She looked at his buzzcut. Franky looked at where her eyes were trained and a grin slowly spread across his face.

"Press my nose for three seconds," he instructed, leaning down slightly so she could reach. She did so, tentatively, and when her finger left the metal nose, a mane shaped like a woman popped up.

"Ow!" he said. "Congratulations on your transition!"

Robin beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> robin totally met ivankov during the timeskip and explained about her gender. ivankov changed her sex on the spot.


End file.
